Stark's big date
by greenluv34
Summary: Stark is gonna have a daate with halibel, really exciting, eept 5 people are gonna stand in his way


Hi my fellow people, I am writing a fan fiction of Stark and Halibel, please enjoy and the criticizing is always welcomed! Review and share your thoughts if you want this to continue or just end write there...or here…or hat ever!

**Stark- **she doesn't own us in any way shape or form or etc. (incase of loopholes)

**Halibel-**we all know primera…

**Stark-** Just a precaution…

It wasn't a stupid ,boring day for Stark, and Lilynette could tell because he hasn't even gotten three hours of sleep before he woke up, and started acting all nice, sure Stark has smirked here and there, but an actual smile?!

"Stark? What's wrong with you! Are you on crack?" Lilynette asked uneasily, but she was still confused, and she hated being confused especially with Stark because she was his OTHER HALF!!

"Mmm nothing my dearest Lilynette! Isn't the day beautiful, you just want to siiiiinnnn- OOOFF!" Stark was silenced by Lilynette's shoe chucked at his face.

"I'm outta here!" Lilynette shrugged her shoulders.

Stark was very excited, he had something special with a certain someone, she always filled in his emptiness completely, something that no one, not even Lilynette, can do.

**WITH LILYNETTE…**

"Aizen-sama, I think something happened to Stark, and I am telling you da truth considering he hasn't felt tired all day!! You gotta help 'im do something; send the air force….DOO SOMETHING…SAVE STARK!!!"

"My dear primera espada, Lilynette, do not fear, for you will get you help in the answers you are searching for,"

"Tousen-chan?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Summon Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitora, and Szayel Apporo here"

"Yes Aizen-sama..." And with that, Tousen was gone.

Moments later, the four boys had appeared before them(ya' know Lilynette and Aizen"), and it pretty much started off with the usually Ulquiorra kissing up, Grimmjow and Nnoitora making fun of him, and Szayel…well he's just in his own little experiment obsessed mind.

"Yes Aizen-sama?"Ulquiorra started.

"Well, first, have you noticed that Stark is behaving nicely, and not even the least bit tired?" Aizen asked.

"Well, he has been energetic, and he even told me he'll take the wrap for me breaking that vase in section 9 hallway…oops…" Nnoitora said.

"PLEASE HELP STARK, WHAT IF HE'S MALFUNTIONING, HE'LL END UP LIKE GRIMMJOW WHEN HE HAD NO ARM…HE'LL BE A WUSS!!" Lilynette screamed.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow growled.

"Anyway, your mission is to find out what Stark is up to and if it's bad, one of you report to me, and the rest of you obliviously try and stop him, but, heed my warning,… if it turns out he was doing nothing bad at all, and you guys decide it before even observing, you guys will pick one of you to face the punishment of losing my first espada…GOOD LUCK!" Aizen turn to his normal and happy would be self…

"Oh, and I set reservations for the four of you at _La Bolivia_" Aizen cut in.

"Aizen-sama, there are five of us…" Ulquiorra bowed.

"I know, one of you will not be going and that is you Szayel. I am sorry, but I do like my money." Aizen mumbled.

"Why me?" Szayel said, obviously disappointed.

"Because, you are the weakest link in this story, and I said so!" Aizen said.

"What story?" Tousen asked.

"Oh never mind, that isn't important right now, the point is Szayel you will not be going to_ La Bolivia_ and that is final!" He roared.

Szayel must have been scared because he instantly peed on himself.

"Weirdo…" Nnoitora muttered.

"Nnoitora, would you like some tea with actual water?" Aizen asked ever so kindly.

"Hell yea I would!" Nnoitora yelled.

"Lucky bastard, I want some water once in a while…" Grimmjow muttered.

As Nnoitora walked to the tea cup like he was the one who triumphed all people, Aizen's smile grew wider, as Nnoitora was about to grab the tea cup from Aizen's hands, Aizen threw the BOILING HOT tea in Nnoitora's face.

"Please refrain your self from calling me a weirdo next time; it will save you very much skin. Everyone who is watching now, I trust that you learned not to call me names?"

Everyone nodded Except Nnoitora who was rolling on the floor groaning.

"Now go, and find out what Stark is doing!" Aizen said with that weird twinkle in his eye…

To bad Aizen …forgot…to tell them he knows exactly why Stark was so excited…

**IN HALBELS ROOM**

"Which dress is better, blue or green, or maybe yellow, ooohhh purple?" Halibel was talking to her three fracciones, Apache, Mila-rose, and Sun-sun.

"I personally like purple…but blue AND green do bring out the best of you…" Sun-sun said.

"Shut up, yellow is the best; she does have blond hair…morons…" Apache said.

"You two are both wrong, blue is the best, and if she doesn't like blue, green! Mila-rose said.

"Guys, common, it's the first date I have had with Stark in months without anyone finding out, the least you can do is agree on one color… and while you're at it, when I'm on my date, keep Lilynette some company if she hasn't fallen asleep." Halibel said.

"Yes Halibel-sama" Apache, Mila-rose, and Sun-sun said in unison.

"Today…and ONLY today…you can call me Halibel-Chan." Halibel said nicely.

"Y-yes Halibel-sama…I mean Halibel-chan…" Mila-rose said.

"Sure thing Halibel-Chan!" Apache said.

"If you say so Halibel-chan and just so you know…your mask is starting to disappear, so…wow, that's your whole face? You look so nice! " Sun-sun said quietly.

"Oh…my…GOODNESS! Mila-rose, and Apache, you perverts! Couldn't you tell me that my mask was disappearing! Well, at least Stark can see all of my face when we're on our date." Halibel giggled. Apache, Mila-rose, and Sun-sun were happy to see there master truly happy.

**WITH THE L.U.G.N.S. GROUP.**

_P.S-. L.U.G.N.S. stands for Lilynette, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitora, and Szayel._

"O.k., who has a plan? Anybody?" Lilynette asked.

_Cricket…_

_Cricket…_

"Man you people are useless…Luckily, I already have a plan, so you anyone of you who aren't prepared to face death in the eye…wait…we're already dead, so never mind. O.k., Ulquiorra, go up to Stark and start a conversation, while we search him." Lilynette said.

"That's you plan, a conversation started and then we search? Kid I know your young and all, but are you just plain stupid?" Szayel Apporo said.

"Well apparently you haven't given me a change to tell ya why I am doing the talk and search plan, Stark always keeps stuff with him, so it's only reasonable that we search places like his pockets," Lilynette said.

"How the hell do you expect us to get that close to Stark?" Szayel screamed.

"Huh? Oh hey guys, whatcha' doing on the floor?" Stark asked as he bent down to see eyes to eyes (well eyes to eye if you say it for Nnoitora).

"Uh-oh, I think we've been discovered." Nnoitora whispered.

"Now you whisper…idiot…" Lilynette said, quite annoyed.

This was where Ulquiorra came in…" Tell me Stark, what are you doing all excited, anything secret, maybe something you're hiding…" Ulquiorra urged on, using his monotone voice…seriously, is that how he is going to always talk as long as he lives???

"Well, there is this one special occasion…huh, oh nothing, it's was um…yesterday…I need to go… vacuum my room, you know how messy it can get…right Lilynette?"

"How would it get messy if all you ever do is sleep?!" Lilynette screamed at Stark.

"It just does ok? Well…cya la-"Stark was about to say later when he felt a hand in his left pocket.

"What the hell? Szayel! What are you doing?!" Stark screamed as he saw glasses-less Szayel on the floor.

"Oh…me? I was just…looking for my glasses" he lied "darn glasses... ill be getting contacts anyway so for now ill just be looking in everyone's back pockets…"

"Szayel, I can see them in your back pockets…" Stark muttered.

"Oh…heheh… well…thanks for helping me find them…no need to be looking for anything now…" Szayel said awkwardly.

"Yeah… You should keep those in a safe place," Stark said.

With that, Stark walked away, not even looking a little tired or a little wary!

"Wow, not even a little bit tired-ness is showing in him…what ever shit he's got going on, he sure is riled up," Grimmjow said.

"Yo! What's that paper over there? That piece of paper…maybe it fell from Stark's pocket when he walked away…" Nnoitora said.

He went to go pick it up, when he did, he walked over to Lilynette and he raised it up.

"Heh, shorty thinks she can get it! HAHAH- AHHHH" Nnoitora was cut of by Lilynette kicking him on his knee. After that little incident, Ulquiorra picked up the note, and read it out loud.

"_Dear Stark,_

_ Meet me at La Bolivia in the world of the living at 9:00p.m., come fancy and if you fashionably late, you will not find me, trust me I am NOT bluffing._

_ Love,_

_ Your sweetheart_

_P.S. COME ALONE!!! I am not putting my name on this paper because I know you'll lose it eventually…please try NOT to lose it eventually….Oh, and try not to act out of your normal sleepy self, people will catch on if they find an alert Stark…_

"Man, she sure was specific, and he broke all the rules, lets just hope he doesn't show up late at 9 or else we won't find our fucking mystery person…" Grimmjow said

"So…it's a private meeting? Szayel asked.

"Yea, and the note said come fancy, so we'll come fancy too!" Lilynette screamed.

"Im not about to lose Stark's usual self, because im his opposite, so if he's alert, ill be the new Stark!!"

"I suggest we go to the world of the living, because I can sense Stark opening a gargantuan" Grimmjow observed…

**IN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING…**

"Ok, lets split up, Szayel, since you're the closest to a girl, you coming with me, Nnoitora, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra, go find your self some outfits so we can…'blend in' at La Bolivia!" Lilynette said.

"We'll just meet at my lab at 8:30 to get the gigais." Szayel said.

"Right!" and with that, everyone ran to their designated stores.

"We'd better hurry, its 8:01 already," Ulquiorra said.

"Riiighhtt…" Grimmjow said.

**WITH STARK...**

"Hmm, maybe this tux will look good on me…is it usually a boy or tie that goes with a suit? *Gasp* im so nervous that I can't even concentrate to go to sleep! Huh… 8:12?! O.k., now I know it is a tie that goes with the tuxedo…here you go Mr. what's your face!" And with that, Stark ran out, unsure weather the money was visible to that man because he did have a gigai, but he wanted to get a little be of sleep, so when he met Halibel he wouldn't be dosing off in his food!

**WITH HALIBEL, APACHE, MILA-ROSE, AND SUN-SUN**

"So guys, what do you think? Remember, tonight, critic me on how I look! Apache, you go first!" Halibel said excitedly.

Halibel was wearing a teal dress that just seemed to go with her, it went all the way to right about her knees(which Mila-rose told her to shave if she wanted to wear that dress), the dress didn't look to tight, but not so baggy either, she was wearing teal slippers to go with the dress, her usually untamed blond hair was now neatly combed to the back no more captured by those 3 hair ties, and the were reeeeaaally straight, her greenish eyes melted with everything.

"Well, you match, and it's a good thing you lost those 12 pounds cause now you curves show better!" Apache said.

"Don't push your luck Apache…" Halibel said dangerously and focused her reitsu on Apache.

"Sorry Halibel-chan" Apache said.

"Yea whatever, Mila-rose, your turn." Halibel said.

"Well, all I can say is that you match and you look gorgeous, and no I am NOT lying, I can personally say we did a good job…"

"Sun-sun, your moment of truth..." Halibel said.

"It's nice..." was all Sun-sun would say; she is the only one out of the three fracciones that didn't fight with Mila-rose and Apache, and she was very thankful that she didn't because all three of them knew she was the weakest link.

"Well, its show time! Wish me luck, and I really hope Stark didn't lose that letter…" Halibel mumbled, and with that, she opened the gargantuan and went on her way.

**GRIMMJOW, ULQUIORRA, AND NNOITORA….**

"Well how does it look?" Grimmjow asked. Grimmjow's gigai was wearing a plain black tuxedo with a bow, and really nice black shoes. The gigais hair was still blue, but that really didn't matter to Grimmjow…

"If you would dye your gigai's hair, you would look above trash." Was all Ulquiorra said.

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow retorted back.

"Hey, what about me, how do I look?" Nnoitora cut in.

Nnoitora was wearing the exact thing Grimmjow was wearing except he had a tie instead of a bow.

"You look like a hippie with that hair style." Ulquiorra mumbled.

"Shut up!" Nnoitora retorted.

"I personally do not need your opinion on how I look; I am not trash, unlike certain people." Ulquiorra said.

"Why you…." Was all Grimmjow said before turning away.

Ulquiorra was wearing a white tuxedo, with a black tie, and black shoes, he actually buttoned up his tuxedo all the way to the middle of his tie, unlike Grimmjow and Nnoitora.

"Let's just go…" Nnoitora said warily.

With that, the three guys were off in the gargantuan, their destination: _La Bolivia_

**LILYNETTE AND SZAYEL APPORO…**

"O.k., ready pinky?" Lilynette, confident as ever in her gigai while it was wearing a white dress that went down just below it's knees, and the spring like shoes (she's not much of a high heel fan), a it's short, blond, usually ugly hair was combed neatly and it went down to the back of her neck.

"Do not forget that it was me who picked out your outfit, miss I don't want to end like Stark!" Szayel retorted back. He wasn't actually going in _La Bolivia; _he was doing surveillance to see if he was going in with that "Sweetheart" person.

"Whatever, lets just go, I don't wanna miss who Stark is going with to that cult thingy or whatever" Lilynette said excitedly, honestly, she was probably getting pumped up for nothing.

"Lilynette, maybe Stark might be on a da-"Szayel was cut off by Lilynette's hand reaching his face.

"Shut up! We don't have any time to be assuming anything else! Open your stupid portal and let's go!!!"

With a sign escaping his lips, Szayel opened a portal to the world of the living, their destination:_ La Bolivia!_

**WITH STARK…**

"Okay, flowers, check, tuxedo on gigai, check, breathe spray, check, money, check! Okay Stark, wow her! I am going to make her mine tonight! Nothing is going to stoop me now, especially since Lilynette is no where to be seen!"

Stark opened a gargantuan to _La Bolivia_! Little did he know, five nosey people are going to bud in.

When Stark got there, he saw a lovely maiden in a teal dress with blond hair and mysterious greenish eyes. "Man, Halibel sure looks beautiful tonight. Make her mine…make her mine…I can do this," while Stark was pep talking himself, he did not realize that his feet were moving straight for Halibel, and soon he found himself in front of Halibel, stuttering, all while five pairs of eyes were spying intently on them.

**This is the part where stark starts talking in his point of view.**

"Hi H-H-Halibel, s-shall we go i-inside on this l-lovely n-n-night?" Instead of Stark, I should be called the stuttering fool.

I took her hand, and we wait in line. _La Bolivia_ sure is a fancy place, as we finally make our way to the front of the line, I say

"Reservation for two please," I learned that one from a book.

"Your names?" the guy with his eyes actually closed asked. He really didn't remind me of Ichimaru-san, but he wasn't exactly what I would call 'normal' either.

"Stark and Halibel…" I said.

The guy flipped through the book with his eyes still closed and he said

"Right this way please," the man said.

As we walked through the restaurant I wondered how Halibel could actually afford this place. I figured she must have saved up for it, and it really touched my heart…or at least where heart is supposed to be…

We took our seats and ordered water and ate those bread sticks, and all I could do was stare at her….

**GRIMMJOW'S POINT OF VIEW…**

Man, it was taking forever to get to the reservation area! We were basically the Last ONES OUTSIDE WAITING TO GET INSIDE, AND IT WAS FREEZZING! How Stark and Halibel got inside fast enough I really don't know. As we made our way to the reservation person, I sort of got crept out. This guy reminded me of Ichimaru and I did NOT like that part one bit, what really crept me out were those fucking eyes, so mysterious, and traitor like.

"Yo, we got a reservation for four; now show us to our table." I was freezing so much the hairs on my back and behind my neck started to stand up…

"Names please." The guy said; what was he…deaf?

"Dude, we don't need names, we just have a reservation for four, now show us in our ill kick your ass!" I said.

"Quiet trash," Ulquiorra mumbled. "My name is Ulquiorra, this is Grimmjow, the one with the long hair is Nnoitora, and the short one is Lilynette." Ulquiorra introduced us. He is always a fucking kiss up or lapdog!

"You do not have a reservation…I am sorry, but please leave or make a reservation right now," the dumbass waiter or what ever said, that's when I decided to cut in.

"Look stupid, we don't need a reservation, so just stay here at your little desk while we go in and make ourselves acquainted in there." I pushed him and we all walked in so calm it looked as it never happened.

**LILYNETTE'S POINT OF VIEW!**

As Grimmjow pushed the person on the floor, we walked in and I immediately scanned for Stark, and viola! I found him! He was sitting just staring at Halibel…he never stared at me like the way he was starring at her before, how was she different, it wasn't fair! I knew Szayel wanted to tell me something, but it escaped my mind…

"Let's go to that table next to them," I said quietly to Nnoitora while he nodded.

We made our way over to the table, and I wanted to get a closer view, so the little power I had, I scoot the table to them, so that we were only about nine inches away from them.

"So, you have anything in mind?" Stark said to Halibel, who just nodded. Stark smiled! That's totally not fair, he doesn't smile at me much, well, I do sort of kick him in his groin area a lot but still, it's not fair!!!

The water came to our table, and I ordered spaghetti and meat balls from the kids menu, Grimmjow ordered something called the super Diablo, with extra cheese (EW), Ulquiorra just ordered steak like anyone would normally do, and Nnoitora just ordered topas.

This was going to take a while…

**SZAYEL APPORO'S POINT OF VIEW…**

I was just sitting in hueco Mundo doing an experiment called…wait what are you doing here, this place is off limits, SWITCH TO ANOTHER POINT OF VIEW!

**NNOITORA'S POINT OF VIEW…**

Man, Halibel looked so hot in at dress, I was getting a nose bleed just from looking at her, could overlook that body! I was eating and I was disgusted at my food now because there was drool all over it. Ah might as well eat the bread sticks….

"Man, I don't know what Halibel sees in him…" I said, and Lilynette started getting mad just because I was talking about her 'Starkey'.

"I don't know what he sees in Halibel, she looks like a whore!" She whisper screamed.

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she did not think that about Halibel, I mean who would? If anybody even thought it, Halibel would kick their as anyway.

"Tch"

"What ever" she retorted.

**ULQUIORRA'S POINT OF VIEW…**

After we had all finished eating, we waited a little for Stark and Halibel to make their move, and when they did, we soon followed them.

We followed them all the way to this hotel, where he had to pay five hundred dollars for two rooms, and I know for a fact that Halibel and Stark only ordered one room…I don't even want to think what they would be doing there…

To our luck, we had gotten one of the rooms next to Halibel and Stark; we found something useful and drilled 3 holes in the wall so some of us would be able to see what is going on there…

We listened intently as Nnoitora went to bed; it was just me Grimmjow and Lilynette….

"Tell me what happens when I wake up…" he yawned.

No one was really going to tell him, why waste our breaths on garbage?

We each saw Stark kissing Halibel passionately, while Stark's jacket and shirt fell off… Was Lilynette supposed to be watching this; this has gone way past rated PG…

**GRIMMJOW'S POINT OF VIEW…**

Oh…my…fucking…GAWD!!! They were about to do it right there and right now, I was about to scream, but Ulquiorra caught my mouth just in time and covered it…I gave him the first and last thumbs up he will ever receive from him, and he just nodded.

"Is Stark moaning?" Lilynette asked with fear.

"Wow, I can see Halibel's boos from here" I chuckled.

"Quiet trash" Ulquiorra muttered.

"Well ssssooooorrrrrryyyyy…" I said sarcastically…

They were about to go all the way, when suddenly Halibel pushed Stark away gently.

"What's the matter?" Stark asked.

"Oh nothing, I just don't like having an audience while I am with you…doing this…" she said…dead serious.

We were instantly shocked and couldn't move because we were all quivering with fear, no doubt about it, we were discovered, I can justify that statement because Halibel was pointing at three holes in the wall with a blue green and pink eye through each one, we really couldn't move when Halibel directed her spiritual pressure at us and said "All right Ulquiorra, Lilynette, Grimmjow, Nnoitora you can come out now.

Stark was shocked then angered, you could tell he really wanted to go all the way tonight and we just crushed it…ohhhh, this was baaaaaaaaaadddddd…

"What the hell, how long did you know you were being followed?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Since Szayel Apporo just happened to be looking for his glasses in Stark's pocket. Someone wake up Nnoitora before I do please." Lilynette woke him up.

"WHAT?!" he asked and completely shrieked when he saw the glares or Stark and Halibel coming his way.

"Until next time Stark," and with that, she kissed Stark, opened a gargantuan, and she was gone.

**LILYNETTE'S POINT OF VIEW…**

We tried to make a run for it, but the exit was blocked by none other than Stark himself…

"The window," I whispered to Ulquiorra.

"What do you mean?" he whispered back.

"Our only exit is the window…" I said.

"No it's not because you guys are going to tell me why you ruined our date since we haven't had one in about 3 weeks…" Stark said as his glare seeped into our souls….

"Date?" we all said in unison.

Yea date, what did you think we were doing?" Stark asked.

"IT WAS ALL NNOITORA'S FAULT!" We (me ulqui and Grimm) said together.

**Flash back!!!!!**

_Outside of the throne room, Lilynette, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Szayel Apporo were standing there._

"_Ok if we ever get cause, I vote we tell them it was Nnoitora who put us up to it." Ulquiorra said._

"_Agreed" everyone said together, hey if Nnoitora was going to get in trouble, there was no skin off their bones right?_

**End Flash Back!!!!!**

"It was all Nnoitora" I said, doing the fake tears, "we told him no, but he insisted he wanted to see Halibel possibly naked, and then he just left us because he wanted to go to s-s-slleeeeppp!!!" I was doing the best fake crying I had in me.

Stark must have believed me because he was running after Nnoitora.

"You coward, get back here and face me like a man!!" Stark said screaming.

All's well that ends well is what I usually say, it ended well for me Grimmjow and Ulquiorra , oh and Szayel Apporo, and we were just thankful we were not in Nnoitora's shoes for the time being…

"Wanna go back to _La Bolivia_?" I asked.

"Sure," they said together, and the three of us were off to get some more food.

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT HUH HUH HUH HUH?!?! TELL MEEEEE…**CRITICISM IS WELCOMED!!

REVIEW!

**STARK-GET BACK HERE!**

**NNOITORA-NOOOOOO**

**GREEN-SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!**

**BOTH-fine….**

**Bye bbye**


End file.
